


mr hot coffee shop music boy

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, boys are all alive and stuff, eventual juke, idk how it's gonna work but here we are, idk how to tag things im sorry, mentioned willex, theyre all adults in apartments, this is my first multi chapter fic lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: julie and flynn go out to meet the people making such a loud noise outside their apartment, and they make friends in the process. what they don't know yet, however, is that their new apartment neighbor happens to be the guy julie's been crushing on for two years: Mr. Hot Coffee Shop Music Boy. and the boys who they make friends with? mr. hot coffee shop music boy's best friends.“Reggie, come on. He’s not that bad.”“Okay, don’t even go there, Alex. I get that you’re all ‘oooh I have a boyfriend and I moved in with him and the rest of you suck because you’re single’ but that also means that you don’t have to live with Luke. I swear your memory’s gotten foggy since you moved in with Willie. Blinded by love and all that.”“I am not-” The other voice said at an alarmingly high pitch, and Julie decided to step in before the poor guy had an aneurysm.“Uh- hi?” The mattress dropped and two faces peered over it, one of them with blonde hair and blushing furiously (Julie assumed this one was Alex) and the other one- Reggie- with dark brown hair. “Do you guys want any help?”
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Reggie, Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina
Comments: 29
Kudos: 126
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	1. gaydars

“If they don’t shut up right now,” Julie groaned, flopping back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling, “I don’t even know what I’ll do but it will not be pretty.”

Flynn laughed. “Julie, babe, I get that, but also it’s not entirely their fault. I mean, from the sound of it there’s what, two of them? It’s a wonder they’re managing to move everything through the door at all.”

“Okay, first of all, don’t call me babe unless you’re actually gonna ask me out, you coward-”

Flynn cut in, “Oh, right, because I’m so desperately in love with you and your heart hasn’t been set on Mr. Hot Coffee Shop Music Boy for the last two years.”

Julie resolutely ignored her and continued, “And second of all, fine. Let’s go help them move, then. The sooner they’re done, the better, right? And this way I know their faces so I know who to yell at if they keep being loud.”

“Perfect,” Flynn agreed sarcastically but standing up nonetheless. “Just what I wanted to spend my Saturday doing. Manual labor with people I don’t even know.”

Julie made a face at Flynn and they walked out of their apartment to see a massive mattress right in front of their faces. And then the mattress spoke.

“I cannot believe we’re doing this for Luke. What if he hates it? What if he already found a place? ”

“Oh, come on, dude,” a slightly different voice said. “We both know Luke is too busy with the band to think about himself. And honestly, we have to do this now. I love him, I really do, but if I have to wake up at 5 am one more time because he decided to make pancakes that early, I’m going to kick him out whether he has another place to go or not.”

“Reggie, come on. He’s not that bad.”

“Okay, don’t even go there, Alex. I get that you’re all ‘oooh I have a boyfriend and I moved in with him and the rest of you suck because you’re single’ but that also means that you don’t have to live with Luke. I swear your memory’s gotten foggy since you moved in with Willie. Blinded by love and all that.”

“I am  _ not _ -” The other voice said at an alarmingly high pitch, and Julie decided to step in before the poor guy had an aneurysm.

“Uh- hi?” The mattress dropped and two faces peered over it, one of them with blonde hair and blushing furiously (Julie assumed this one was Alex) and the other one- Reggie- with dark brown hair. “Do you guys want any help?”

The brown-haired one-  _ Reggie _ , Julie reminded herself, grinned at both of them and replied, “Nah, we’re fine. Damn… so are you though.” 

He winked at Flynn, who in turn rolled her eyes, pointed to herself, and announced, “Lesbian.”

To both Julie and Flynn’s surprise, Reggie relaxed slightly and said, “Oh, thank God. Also,” and he elbowed Alex with a bright smile, “called it!”

Julie stared at both of them and Alex must have seen the confusion on her face because he rolled his eyes at Reggie and explained, “We saw you guys the other day when we were checking out this place. Reggie thought you had ‘vibes,’ I didn’t know. Apparently, I have a bad ‘gaydar’ or something, whatever that means. But yeah, anyway, he was just being disgustingly flirtatious to see if he was right.”

Flynn laughed loudly. “You don’t know what a gaydar is? Jeez, did you time travel here from the ’90s or something? Honestly, I’m flattered that I have those ‘vibes’ though. Oh, yeah. I’m Flynn, by the way. And that’s Julie.” Reggie grinned eagerly at them and Julie wondered how he had so much energy at 8 o’clock at night. 

“Well, he’s Alex! And I’m Reggie!”

“We know, dude,” Flynn said, smiling despite her fake annoyance and Julie knew her friend had just adopted two new siblings. Something about the two of them made her agree with Flynn’s judgment.  _ Is it the gay and the obviously bi friendship that clearly mirrors mine and Flynn’s? Yeah. Probably.  _

“Right, so seeing as we’ve all met and we’re all obviously varying degrees of queer,” Reggie said, confirming Julie’s thoughts and also making her raise her eyebrows slightly at his deduction.  _ Huh. So one of them  _ does _ have a gaydar. Or is it a bi-dar?  _ Her thoughts were cut off as Reggie continued, “Do y’all wanna watch a movie? We could watch Love, Simon!”

Alex looked at him and drily stated, “Reg, we’ve seen that at least twelve times.”

“Yeah, so have we,” Julie said, giggling when Alex grinned smugly at Reggie. Reggie flipped him off and Alex rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

Flynn smirked and said, “So Love, Simon again?” 

“Yep!”

“Sure.”

“Hell yeah!”

~

_ Click.  _ Julie pressed the power button on the remote and the tv turned off, throwing the room into shadows and darkness. On the coffee table in front of the couch, someone’s phone screen lit up and in the dim light, Julie looked over at the people next to her. To her immediate right was Flynn, feet kicked up on the coffee table and her head resting gently on Julie’s shoulder. Next to her was Reggie, his head shamelessly rested in Flynn’s lap, where one of her hands was placed casually in his hair in a gesture so familiar to her that she couldn’t help but think of Carlos and her dad, barely an hour away but still so far sometimes. Julie had to stifle a soft laugh at the realization that Reggie’s legs were thrown over Alex’s lap so he was laying down perfectly horizontally across two people.  _ Touch starved much?  _ She thought with fondness. Alex had his arms tucked under his head as a pillow, and was softly snoring into the cushions. 

The phone on the table buzzed again, and Julie carefully placed a pillow under Flynn’s head as she went to silence the vibrations. However, instead of the text notification she was expecting to see, she came face to face with the word  _ Luke  _ and a slide-to-answer button.  _ Oh, so  _ that’s  _ Luke. He’s calling pretty late, huh? Wonder why.  _ The call went to voicemail and the phone returned to the lock screen. Julie curiously peered over at it, noticing three figures and wondering what Luke looked like. Julie immediately recognized Alex and Reggie, who were laughing and throwing up peace signs, but the boy in the middle was unfamiliar and had his arms wrapped around both of them, grinning delightedly. A wave of recognition suddenly hit her and Julie nearly fell off the couch. …  _ Luke is Mr. Hot Coffee Shop Music Boy??  _ This revelation was soon followed up by another one:  _ Oh, shit. Flynn’s going to be insufferable when she finds out. _

Julie returned to her place on the couch and let her head hit the back of the seat none too gently, groaning softly to herself.  _ Okay, you know what? That’s going to be a morning problem. I do  _ not  _ have the energy to think about that right now.  _ Without another thought, Julie curled up closer to Flynn, wrapped an arm around her, and fell asleep surrounded by friends, old and new.


	2. put a little love on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julie goes to the coffee shop. painfully awkward interactions occur. luke sings a song. julie comes to a very upsetting realization.

“Wait, so the guy who’s gonna be moving in next door, the guy who’s best friends with the guys we just made friends with…” Flynn grinned in absolute delight and Julie covered her face with her hands. 

“Is Mr. Hot Coffee Shop Music Boy, yeah,” Julie confirmed, and Flynn laughed loudly.

“This is the best day of my life.”

“How?” Julie asked, eyes wide as she flipped through her closet with increasing panic. “I have to see him today fully knowing that he’s gonna be my neighbor!! What do I wear? How should I do my hair?”

“Okay, first of all, calm down.”

“I AM CALM. I AM SO CALM.”

“...Okay. Right. Of course. Just… okay, look. You’ve already seen him a lot and he’s seen you, right?” Flynn paused and waited for Julie to nod. “So why do you need to look any different today? Besides, you shouldn’t have to dress up or act super special for him to like you. That just sets an unhealthy precedent for the future of your relationship.”

Julie stood for a moment before decidedly saying, “Okay, yeah, I officially both love and hate relationship counselor Flynn.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too, now get dressed!! As gorgeous as you are, I still don’t think you should show up in your pajamas.”

Julie stuck out her tongue and grinned teasingly. “I thought I shouldn’t dress up?”

Flynn threw a pillow at her.

~

Julie waited outside the coffee shop, fiddling with the pockets of her jeans and occasionally pulling her phone out of her back pocket to stall. No, to check the time, she corrected herself sharply, resisting the urge to pull at her hair for fear of messing it up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _ This is fine. I managed every other day, this isn’t any different. This is gonna be great. I just need to act totally normal and everything will be fi- _

“Julie!!” Julie’s eyes shot open and suddenly there was a face right in front of her. 

“Gah!” Julie jumped back, narrowly avoiding falling over. “Reggie! You scared me!”

Reggie grinned brightly and infectiously as ever. “Sorry, but I just saw you and had to say hi! And you’re way too easy to scare. Like, I don’t think I should be blamed for that.”

“Sure,” Julie said, rolling her eyes but smiling back. “Where’s Alex, by the way?”

“Oh, yeah!” Reggie’s entire face brightened as he said, “Okay, so you know that guy we were talking about? Luke? Yeah, he works here and we were just talking to him! I just ran out here to see you. You were gonna go in there, right? It’s perfect timing! You two can meet each other! It’ll be great!”

Julie didn’t quite know how to say  _ Funny story, Reggie, I’ve actually met him before and I’ve sort of been pathetically pining over him for 2 years so there’s no introduction necessary. _ So she didn’t say it, instead choosing to grin wider and respond, “Oh, sure! Sounds good.”

She followed Reggie into the shop, subtly wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans as she approached the counter. And  _ holy shit _ . She saw Luke immediately, standing behind the counter with his stupid messy-but-not-quite-messy hair and  _ his obnoxiously gorgeous eyes and his ridiculously toned biceps I mean seriously is that really necessary does he have to show those off how am I supposed to look at the drink menu when that’s right in front of me honestly how unbelievably selfish- _

“Uh- what can I get you?” Julie looked up from where she had none too subtly been staring at Luke’s arms and noticed that his face was oddly red too. Huh. Maybe he’d gotten a sunburn or something. A little odd for November, but she wasn’t one to judge. 

“Oh! I’ll have a latte, please.”

“Oh, not a cappuccino? I thought you usually get cappuccinos- I mean- not that I knew- I was just assuming-” Luke’s face flushed an even more vivid red and Julie mentally slapped herself.  _ Oh no, what was my expression? Did I make him feel bad for remembering my order? He’s such a good barista, knowing everyone’s orders. Ugh, I hope it didn’t look like I was offended. Oh no, what if he thinks I hate him? Oh no, what if he hates me? _

Julie forced herself to laugh lightly though internally continuing to berate herself, and said, “Haha, yeah, I would normally, but today I just felt like something different, you know? Time to change things up or whatever.”  _ Oh my God, why did I just say that? He totally thinks I’m weird.  _

Luke looked slightly out of it, like someone had hit him over the head with something. A chair, maybe. Julie sighed guiltily.  _ Wow, I really did confuse him. Ugh, I can’t do anything right. He’s never gonna like me at this rate.  _

“Okay, well, one latte coming right up!” His voice squeaked slightly at the end, and Julie winced.  _ How on earth did I manage to make him so uncomfortable? And how do I stop? _

Julie grinned awkwardly at him as he turned away, and she turned around to find a table. Immediately, her eyes found Alex and Reggie sitting at a four-person table, Reggie standing up and waving while Alex just smiled. Julie’s face relaxed into a genuine smile and walked over to them, settling down next to Alex. 

Reggie’s mouth turned down in an offended mock-pout and he said, “Wow, not sitting next to me? After all I’ve done for you? Really?”

“What have you done for me?” Julie asked incredulously.

“Well, I introdu- ow!” Reggie swiveled to glare at Alex, who put his face in his hands and sighed. “Dude, why’d you kick me?”

Alex looked at him intensely for a moment and Reggie’s face stayed in confusion before his eyes lit up. “Oh, right. Yeah. Never mind. Anyway, who’s excited to watch another movie? Me! I was thinking-”

“Latte for Julie!” The voice thankfully cut off Reggie’s rambling, and Julie’s slight confusion was suddenly overpowered by the overwhelming rightness of her name in Luke’s voice.  _ Wow, he really is a good barista. He even remembers his customers’ names.  _

She stood hurriedly to grab her drink and nearly dropped it when her fingers brushed Luke’s as he handed it to her. 

“Thanks!” Julie said, too loudly. She hoped he couldn’t see the flush creeping its way up her face and neck. She wished she could sink through the floor either way.

Luke’s face melted into a lopsided grin and Julie thought she might fall over. “No problem. Enjoy your drink!”

“You too,” Julie said, and walked away. Halfway to the table, she realized what she had just said, and face burning, she turned her head slightly to see Luke still staring at her and snickering with an unfairly perfect smirk on his unfairly perfect face.  _ Damn it.  _

“Get your drink all right?” Alex asked with a funny look on his face, as if he was somehow suppressing both laughter and frustration.  _ Weird.  _

“Yeah,” Julie responded, eyes trailing Luke as he talked to Reggie, who had just walked over to him. “He’s great.”

“Sorry?”

Julie wanted to hit her forehead against the table, but she settled for laughing awkwardly and saying, “Oh, uh, I meant it’s great. I like lattes. Coffee is good. Lattes are good.”

Alex rubbed his hands down his face and Julie almost thought he seemed exasperated by something before he noticed her perplexed expression, coughed, and said, “Sorry, just kinda tired.”

“Oh,” Julie accepted the explanation without any skepticism, and Alex seemed to relax a bit for whatever reason. She let her eyes wander back to Luke, whose face was now bright red as Reggie said something to him. His eyes snapped over to her, suddenly, and she flushed and turned away, not wanting to be caught staring. 

Her eyes were drawn back in that direction, however, when she heard Reggie’s voice announce, “Guys, gals, non-binary pals, introducing your musical entertainment for the day, Luke Patterson!” Luke did not look at all prepared; his mouth dropped open in slight shock and he whispered something to Reggie, who just grinned, winked, and walked over to grab a guitar. She saw Luke sigh and grab the guitar before walking toward a microphone and strumming the first chord.

While Julie had heard Luke sing by himself before, something was different this time. He began softly and sweetly, almost serenading the microphone with his lips unreasonably close to it, and Julie forced herself to look away before she became jealous of the inanimate object. 

_ We fight we get high holding on to love _

_ We came down 'cause there was nothing holding us _

_ Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are _

_ Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart _

_ Are you all dressed up but with nowhere to go _

_ Are your tears falling down when the lights are low _

_ Another Friday night tryna put on a show _

_ Do you hate the weekend _

_ 'Cause nobody's calling _

_ I've still got so much love hidden beneath this skin _

_ So darling _

_ Put a little love on me _

_ Put a little love on me _

_ When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancing _

_ I look around as my heart is collapsing _

_ 'Cause you're the only one I need _

_ To put a little love on me _

_ We wrote and we wrote _

_ Til there were no more words _

_ We laughed and we cried _

_ Until we saw our worst _

_ Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are _

_ Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart _

_ Are you all dressed up but with nowhere to go _

_ Are your tears falling down when the lights are low _

_ Another Friday night tryna put on a show _

_ Do you hate the weekend _

_ 'Cause nobody's calling _

_ I've still got so much love hidden beneath this skin _

_ Will someone _

_ Put a little love on me _

_ Put a little love on me _

_ When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancing _

_ I look around as my heart is collapsing _

_ 'Cause you're the only one I need _

_ To put a little love on me _

_ Last night I lay awake _

_ Stuck on the things we say _

_ And when I close my eyes the first thing I hear you say is _

_ Put a little love on me _

_ Put a little love on me _

_ When the lights come up we're the only ones dancing _

_ I look around and you're standing there asking _

_ You say, you're the only one I need _

_ So put your love on me _

_ You're the only one I need _

_ Put your love on me _

Luke finished just as softly and mournfully as he had started, and Julie stubbornly wiped the tears from her face. Her first thought was,  _ That was really beautiful.  _ Her second thought was,  _ He’s really beautiful.  _ And her third thought was  _ Oh, no. I’m in love with him, aren’t I. God, Flynn is gonna be so smug. I’ll never live this down. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song luke sings is put a little love on me by niall horan.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! kudos and comments appreciated :)
> 
> i don't really know when i'll update next but feel free to come yell at me on tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue


End file.
